Mercy Chalmers
Mercy Chalmers is a student who goes to Duskerville Elementary and originally had a slight brush on Peter Normal due to him being the newest kid in school. Her friends in school are Agnes Smithouse and Katie Brammelson. She is annoying, likes to collect pennies, and doesn't know how to take a hint. An ancestor of hers, John Buchanan Chalmers, was a coffin-seller who made a lot of money during an epidemic of cholera in Duskerville two centuries ago that killed 37 people (men, women, and children) within a span of four weeks. At least... that was the official story. John's son, Gilbraith Chalmers, died when he was 15 years old and laid to rest January 12th, 1822...except he didn't stay dead. Gilbraith Chalmers had been killed by a European traveler, who had also killed two braves of a tribe of Winnapotaka. The two braves rose up as vampires and killed half the men of their tribe until the tribal elders caught them in a trap and saw them burst into flames once they were exposed to sunlight, and they made sure the rest of their murdered brothers didn't come back as well. Willard Flannagan, son of John Stephen Flannagan, was the one who ended the vampire crisis though it was thought to be a cholera epidemic. Volume 2: Vampire Mercy fell ill and because of her parents' faith, that only God could heal, they ignored her pleas to take her to a doctor. But as she began to slip away, her father did the unthinkable and used the remains of his ancestor Gilbraith Chalmers' dried vampiric blood in an attempt to save his daughter. Instead, Mercy rose as a vampire. Her parents claimed Mercy had died in order to hide her vampirism from Duskerville. A week afterwards however, Mercy broke out of her basement and turned her friend Agnes into a vampire as well, while also planning to turn Peter and Katie into vampires too. After Peter avoids and snubs her one too many times, she takes Dill and plans to turn him instead. She took Dill to the basement of her house, knowing Peter would come. In the confrontation that followed, Peter and Mercy fought which ended when Peter stabbed Mercy with a number 2 pencil. Out of guilt, Peter removed the pencil and then gave Mercy a kiss on the lips. Somehow, this undid Mercy's vampirism and returned her to normal while Peter's Grandfather Seamus Flannagan destroyed Gilbraith's remains. Returning Mercy to normal also undid Agnes' vampirism. Afterwards, Mercy's parents decided to leave and move their family away from Duskerville, and Mercy gave Peter a grateful kiss goodbye. Thanks to Seamus' intervention, the "official" story would be that Mercy had a rare heart condition that caused her to go into a coma and be mistaken for dead. Her family, in their grief, dug up her coffin and miraculously found her alive. In their shock, Mr. Chalmers knocked over a lantern that set their house ablaze. As for Agnes, she ran away from home in a fit of mourning and was sleeping in Mercy's old bedroom, unbeknownst to Mercy's parents, and got out after the fire started. That would be the story Seamus told the Chalmers to tell in exchange for paying them money to leave and never come back. Category:Characters Category:Females